


Midnight Sun

by onesquishedcat



Series: Live for Love [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, POV Change, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did we make the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paramore - Decode.

It's quiet.

 

The light outside your window sets the furthest wall ablaze, bathing everything in an orange-ish hue. Your clothes on the floor, his jacket laying precariously over a chair - carelessly discarded only a few hours before. Faintly you can see the way his chest rises and falls, softer now.

 

He's sleeping.

 

And you wonder,

Did we make the right choice?

 

Gently you reach out to touch his face, so close to your own - he sighs and you pause, but only for a moment. His hair shifts in the exhale, and without realizing you skim your fingers lightly along his skin, tucking bleached locks behind a pierced ear. He shifts.

 

Soft brown eyes blearily open, meeting your own with an innocently curious, and yet loving stare. For a moment, you forget how to breathe.

 

"Did we make the right choice, Akira?"

 

It's so soft, it takes a moment for either of you to realize you'd spoken it aloud. For someone so strong in his convictions, it seems odd to both of you to be faced with this sudden insecurity. But you have it all the same. You crave reassurance, because you need to know that he _loves_ you, that he _needs_ you like ** _you need him._ **

 

For a moment he remains silent, a contemplative expression making him purse his lips. And then he reaches out to touch you, to pull you so close you don't know where you end and he begins.

 

"Yes."

 

You can see the truth of it in his eyes, even as it's whispered against your lips. You can feel yourself trembling, even as he runs soothing hands over your back, as his eyes stare deeply into your own, and his lips lightly brush yours. A sigh escapes you, so fragile and faint it's almost a whimper, and before you realize it he's gently taken your lips with his, your hands with his - your heart and soul with his. Carefully, perfectly, he reminds you why this was the right choice - for something so pure, so beautiful and yet mind numbing, you both gave up everything that ever really mattered other then each other, ran away with this love that no one could possibly understand. You would survive, together.

 

And in this dingy hotel far from everything that ever doubted you, that ever tried to control you, beneath the overpass that keeps you awake long into the night, and the cold orange light from the street below, he shows you what true love is, until you realize that once again the only thing you need is-

 

His love.


End file.
